


Hazelnuts

by Sammyjjong



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Vampires, i took this idea and revamped it and thats how Taste My Heart was made so check that out, this is just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyjjong/pseuds/Sammyjjong
Summary: Hongbin's friend Wonshik hung out with some odd people, but Hongbin has started not to mind.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Hazelnuts

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is the only mention of Wonshik, but he introduced Hongbin and Hakyeon. Enjoy!

Trickles of crimson from his arm and the mixing smells of hazelnut and lavender filled his nose, and Hongbin wonders how he got here again. But the lips on his and the bitter taste in his mouth as he kisses back told him why he always came back. He began to feel light-headed, but he was used to this feeling by now. The lavender smell hurt his head as it grew when the bitter lips disappeared. He opened his eyes and watched as hands wrapped his wrist up carefully with a clean bandage and the hazelnut smell filled his senses again. Hongbin looked up into soft yellow eyes and smiled slightly, inviting the bittersweet lips to come back to his, making his favorite sweet smell stronger.

“You’re going to kill me one day” Hongbin smiled at mocha skin.

“If it ever gets that bad, you can just join me” Teasing lips spoke into Hongbin’s ear, “I’d really hate to lose you”

“Then maybe you should be more careful” Hongbin teased.

Yellow eyes met Hongbin’s, a smile somewhere deep in them, but Hongbin felt himself being taken away by darkness. He saw his lover’s scared expression before his eyes closed and refused to reopen.

When Hongbin awoke, he knew exactly where he was, sitting up slowly and studying the shadows. Arms were around him quickly, squeezing him almost too tightly and he laughed. He breathed in the sweet hazelnut scent that was Cha Hakyeon and wrapped one arm around the older.

“You always act so scared, you would have known if you had lost me” Hongbin spoke and Hakyeon pulled back to look him in the eye.

“Because I took too much, I should have known better” Hakyeon answered, “You don’t deserve this”

“If you’re so worried, why don’t you just turn me?” Hongbin asked as Hakyeon rubbed his boyfriend’s arm over the wound he had created.

There was no answer, there never was because they both knew it, just silence and hazelnuts. Hakyeon crawled into the covers with Hongbin, taking in the sweet vanilla that always clung to the younger. Soft sweet lips found themselves on Hongbin’s cheek and the younger smiled at the sweetness of the dark creature. Peck after peck landed on Hongbin’s skin, everywhere from his neck to his ear, lightly painting a picture on the younger’s skin. A gentle hand snaked across his torso, scared if it moved Hongbin would disappear. The younger turned his head to meet Hakyeon’s lips, this kiss being sweet compared to the bitter one from before.

“Now sleep, you need to rest” Hakyeon told him, moving his hand to get up.

His wrist stung as he reached for Hakyeon’s hand and his face contorted in pain.

“Stay” Hongbin asked and Hakyeon froze as their eyes met.

Their lips met again and Hakyeon settled back down. Hongbin curled into the sweet hazelnut smell, Hakyeon becoming like a blanket straight from the dryer as darkness consumed him again.


End file.
